Masterpiece
by sharp52092
Summary: This is an alternate universe set about two years after Christine Daaé arrives in New York. Christine is now divorced from Raoul. She lives in New York with her son, Gustave who is still unaware of his true parentage. Though he is about to find out... AU LND
1. Gustave

**Masterpiece**

 **A _Love Never Dies_ alternate universe sequel.**

 **This is an alternate universe set about two years after Christine** **Daaé** **arrives in New York. Christine is now divorced from Raoul. She lives in New York with her son, Gustave who is still unaware of his true parentage. Though he is about to find out...**

 **The main characters are Gustave, Christine, and Erik/Mr. Y. Along with some appearances by Madam Giry, Meg, Gangle, Fleck, Squelch, and others.**

 **This story is rated T for Teen for language and mentions of sex.**

 *** I have a few ground rules for this story.** **Basically the end of LND never happened.** **Christine does not die and Meg never kidnapped Gustave. Also Meg was never pimped out.**

 ** _Love Never Dies_ is said to take place in 1905. Again, this story takes place two years after _Love Never Dies_. The first chapter starts off with Gustave.**

* * *

Chapter One

Gustave

 _September, 1907_

 _Brooklyn_

Gustave Valérius sat against the side of the school building.

The bump and thump of the basketball over on the court.

His classmates' shoes scuffing against the pavement.

Water dripping from the guttering.

 _Drip._

 _Thump._

 _Scuff._

 _Thump._

 _Scuff._

 _Drip._

 _Drip_.

The strange, but harmonic sound they made when melded together. Gustave found it quite relaxing. Unlike most students, he would prefer to stay inside for recess. He would love to play the piano on the music stage, draw, or even read a good book in the library. However, all students had to go outside for recess. He could a bring a book outside, but quickly learned when he first started school here that books might be taken away or torn apart by bullies.

"What are you doing?"

Gustave opened his eyes to find Danny, the closet person he had to friend here at school. "Listening," He gestured at their surroundings.

Danny looked around then shook his head. He was clearly thinking how weird he found Gustave.

Gustave shrugged and wore a somber expression. Knowing it was true. He was weird. Even his name was weird. He had been born Gustave Phillipe Erik de Chagny. However, to protect him from reporters, his Mother had enrolled him as Gustave Valérius. Which Gustave understood, but it made matters complicated when some of his teachers would not accept his work if he accidentally wrote Gustave de Chagny.

Danny sat down on the pavement next to him. "I swear you think every sound on Earth is amazing."

Gustave couldn't help but smile. It was his Mother and Grandfather's fault. "Where've you been?" He hadn't seen him since they let everyone outside.

Danny looked over his shoulder.

At first, Gustave wondered what he was doing then saw the harmonica Danny pulled out of his pocket.

Gustave raised a brow, "I thought Coleman confiscated—"

"It was," Danny mischievously smirked, "And I just confiscated it back. It's been over a week." On the first strike, they were supposed to hand things back at the end of the school day, but Danny had never gotten it back. He had been complaining all week. "Turds!" Danny put the harmonica to his lips and began to play.

Gustave looked around. Hopefully all the playground noise would cancel out Danny's harmonica.

No one seemed to notice, Gustave sighed and began to relax as Danny played a somber tune, but it quickly faded.

Gustave and Danny looked over to see the basketball game had come to an abrupt end. Some of the boys were leaving the court. Most were gathered around in a growing circle.

"What's going on?" Gustave hadn't been playing attention.

Danny shook his head. "Nothing good," He shrugged and tried to start playing again.

Gustave sprang to his feet. "Come on," He started sprinting.

Danny slid his harmonica in his pocket, "Uh..." He didn't seem to like that idea very much.

As Gustave ran closer he saw what was going, past the crowed of people. One student had knocked another student to the ground.

"Hey! _Hey!"_ Gustave shouted as he saw what was going on.

Why wasn't Mr. Coleman out here? Wasn't he or one of his pets supposed to monitor the playground?

"Hay is for horses," Said the bigger boy. Standing over another boy with two large fists.

Gustave brushed the comment aside. "Leave him alone!"

Gustave couldn't recall the larger boy's name. He was in second sixth grade class and he was over a year older due to being held back.

Something Gustave sensed he must have been teased for.

The larger boy looked like he was almost ready to pounce on Gustave.

"Coleman's coming!" One of the 5th graders shouted.

Everyone began to scatter as the large man marched towards the basketball court.

The boy started walking away, but swerved, hitting Gustave in the shoulder. "Piss off!"

"Alfred!" Mr. Coleman shouted.

Ah, so that was his name!

The larger boy suddenly looked very small as Mr. Coleman took him by the arm.

Gustave rubbed his shoulder and looked over to see the boy on the ground trying to stand. It was his classmate, Tommy Murphy on the ground. He felt bad for Tommy, he knew had a rough time lately.

It started weeks earlier when his father had very publicly fallen from grace. Months ago, Mr. Murphy was one of the top critics at the New York Post. Then he released a very nasty review of Phantasma, an amusement park on Coney Island. He was mysteriously sacked shortly afterward. Due to inappropriate behavior in the workplace. There were now rumors Tommy's mother had taken him, his siblings, their belongings, and moved out of their apartment.

Again, Gustave sympathized and understood all too well. His own parents' divorce had been finalized late last year.

"Are you alright?" Gustave offered Tommy a hand.

Tommy gave Gustave a disgusted look. "Leave me alone." He sneered as he tried to stand on his wobbly legs. Blood was starting to trickle down his nose. "Get lost!"

Danny ran up beside Gustave. He looked concerned, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Puzzled, Gustave continued to offer Tommy a hand.

When Tommy finally stood, he wiped his nose and put his hands on his hips. "Did you not hear me? I said _get lost!"_ He shouted. "I don't need help from the son of a whore!"

Horrified and hurt, Gustave took a step back.

Danny grabbed Gustave by the arm and led him away from the gathering crowd. He led him to the nearby trees their class had planted in science class back in the springtime.

Gustave sank down to the ground in defeat. Pulling some grass out of the ground.

Danny crouched down to get eye level with his upset friend. "That was...really uncalled for," Said Danny. "You did nothing wrong. Tommy never should have said that. You were only trying to help."

Gustave finally looked up at his friend, "W-what was he talking about?" Why would Tommy call his mother such a vulgar word? As far as he knew, they never even met. Granted, his Mother had been called many things the past year for divorcing his father. But this was more than that. He and Tommy never had any problems before. In fact, they played a game of kickball weeks. Why would he do that? Gustave did not believe Tommy was just taking his frustrations out by calling his Mother such a thing.

"Hm?" Danny tilted his head, "Wait, you don't know about..." His eyes widened. "Oh," Danny looked absolutely horrified. He looked past Gustave at the door to school. He clearly wanted to make a dash for it, but they still had ten minutes left.

"Who?"

"Oh...uh, well," Danny's eyes twitched. He did this when he was very nervous. Desperately, he looked around. Probably trying to think of another subject.

Gustave narrowed his eyes. "Does this something to do with that review?" The one written by Tommy's father.

"It's probably nothing," Danny shrugged as he stood and started to back away. "Just gossip. Bull." He shrugged again. "By next week, everyone will find something new to talk about." He tried to smile.

Gustave stood up and grabbed his arm. "Tell me." He demanded in a serious tone.

"Alright, alright," Danny put his hands up defensively. "Some say that the real reason Mr. Murphy got sacked..." He looked very uncomfortable. "Look, I don't know much, but my brother's remarked how late Ms. Daaé's rehearsals run in the evenings." Danny's brother, Ralphie worked at Phantasma for extra money. Ralphie ran some of the rides and sometimes even cleaned after closing.

Gustave was confused. Rehearsals? His mother, Christine performed at Phantasma every weekend. She had rehearsal with the owner, Mr. Y every Friday evening and sometimes other times throughout the week.

Gustave made a face, "Wait, you mean..."

Danny gave a sort of nod.

"Mr. Y?" Gustave's face grew from confused to repulsed, "Mr. Y and my mother?"

Danny looked away, but said nothing.

Gustave made a disgusted face as he shook his head, "That's a lie!" He said irritably.

"My brother's no liar!" Danny snapped. He quickly frowned. Regretting his tone. "That's just what he heard."

Gustave started to pace. There had been a lot of whispers about his mother. Even on Coney Island, but Gustave had tried his best to ignore them. Coney was the one place he went to escape all of it.

"Look, I don't blame ya." Danny put his hands on his hips. "Ralphie's told me about Mr. Y." The mysterious masked man who ran Phantasma. "Says he's a real freak." Danny gestured at his face. "Says his entire face was—"

"Well, it's wrong!" Gustave raised his voice as he continued to pace.

He was no mood to hear about Mr. Y. He had seen the monster's face first hand.

Now people were saying Mr. Y and his mother were...involved?

Gustave clenched his hands into fists. He was _so_ sick of people talking about his mother all the time. His parents' divorce had been finalized for months now. When would people talk about someone else? "Mr. Y is just Mother's employer." _And_ _friend_ , he silently thought. Trying to push those thoughts aside, Gustave went on, "Nothing more." Though he didn't know who he was really trying to convince. "She wouldn't..."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said, though he obviously didn't believe him. "Alright. Come on," He put a hand on his shoulder. "It's about time—"

Why did Danny believe this sick lie? Overcome with anger and frustration over the last two long years, Gustave put out his hands and shoved Danny to the ground.

Danny looked up completely shocked at who he thought was his best friend.

"Danny?" Gustave quickly realized what an awful mistake he just made. "I'm sorry. _So,_ so sorry. I—"

Rage blazed across Danny's face. He leaped up and shoved Gustave to the ground.

Gustave looked up and furiously got back up.

The boys started waving their arms and fists.

Gustave hit Danny on the shoulder while he took a hit to the mouth.

The boys continued hitting and kicking each other for at least a few moments.

Gustave could hear footsteps. Voices. Cheering.

 _"Fight!"_

 _"Fight!"_

 _"Fight!"_

Suddenly the cheering down.

There was pacing and footsteps, but they faded away.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Boomed a voice.

The fighting ceased.

The boys looked up to find their classmates gone and Mr. Coleman's cold, disapproving glare.

* * *

 **Poor Gustave. Thoughts? I've worried some will be lost while reading this chapter. If one is, I think it will be much easier to form an opinion after next chapter.**

 **Trivia: Madame Valérius was the name of Christine's guardian in _The Phantom of the Opera_ novel.**

 **Inspiration** **for this story came from a _Star Wars_ fic from many years ago, which has sadly been taken down.**

 **Next chapter will feature Christine and more details about the events that have taken place the last two years.**

 **** And to all readers, don't worry. I haven't given up on my _Star Wars_ stories. I've been taking a break from them. I need a break from _Star Wars_. ****

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. A Beacon of Light

**Thank you for reading and for the favorites and follows.**

 **This chapter is Christine centric and has details regarding the last two years.** **There is some Erik, but only in flashbacks.**

 **This story is also not very historically accurate, but this is fictional.**

* * *

Chapter Two

A Beacon of Light

Across Brooklyn, Christine Daaé rubbed her temple as she hung up the telephone.

She had just spoken with the headmaster, Mr. Kent at her son's school.

Apparently, Gustave had gotten into a scuffle with his friend, Danny.

Christine groaned as she stared out of the window and at the garden and large yard.

The leaves were starting to change colors. They were so beautiful. They were already starting to change colors. It was nothing like France this time of year.

Though even the beautiful world outside didn't take Christine's mind off her troubles. What a week this had been. First, her daughter, Isabel had fallen ill. She had missed her rehearsal with Erik and they both later agreed to cancel her performances for the week. Now Gustave was in trouble.

It was one thing after another.

Christine rubbed her temple. Maybe it was self-loathing, but she blamed herself. She had done her best to shield him the past two years, but she knew he was tired of people talking about his parents. Especially her.

It was wearing on him.

That was why Christine had yet to inform Gustave of his true heritage. That and she promised Erik to never tell him.

 _"But swear one thing to me, that he never ever know."_

 _"I swear it, believe me."_

However, the more time passed, the more Christine felt that was a terrible mistake.

It would benefit both Erik and Gustave if they were a part of one each other's life. Gustave also deserved to know how much his true father loved him and perhaps in time Gustave would love him in return.

She was also tired of lying to her son. There were days she almost felt like she was living a double life. Christine was trying to do the right thing. She wanted to keep her word. Erik had done so much for them the last two years. She tried to reason with Erik many times. Every now and then Christine brought up the topic, trying to convince him that one day, they needed to tell their son the truth. There had been times when she nearly told Gustave, but never found the right words. Also she believed that Erik should be present for such a moment. For a time, she even considered waiting and telling Gustave when he was older, but Christine didn't know if she should wait that long. Christine also had no intention of hiding the truth from _their_ daughter, Isabel. She wanted her daughter—and son to have a relationship with their true father.

Christine sighed. Again, she was trying to do the right thing.

Oh, hell. Did she even know what was right anymore?

"Waaahhh!" A cry came from the nearby room.

It was Isabel.

She had been sitting on the floor playing with her toys.

"Isabel?" Christine bent over and picked up Isabel. "Oh, what is it, my little aria?" She picked up Erik's nickname for her. "Aw, you just want to be held?"

The crying ceased.

Christine rubbed her back as she rocked her, "Is that it?"

Isabel's expression lightened.

"Yes, yes," Christine kissed her cheeks.

"Maaa!" Isabel squealed in delight.

Christine grinned as they sat down in the rocking chair. They sat there for a little while. Christine watched as Isabel played with her hair. Finally, she asked, "What am I to do about your brother? Your brother and your father? Hm?" Christine waited and brushed Isabel's hair behind her ear. "Do you have any advice for Mommy?"

Isabel cooed up at her.

"I'll take that as a no." Christine kissed her daughter's tiny fingers.

Isabel squealed as she continued to play with her mother's hair.

Christine held Isabel close. Oh, she was so precious and beautiful. She was the best thing that had come out of last year. A beacon of light in that sea of unhappiness.

Back in late February of last year, Christine filed for divorce against Raoul. It wasn't something she really wanted to do. She had been absolutely dreaded it, but knew it had to be done.

Christine loved Raoul, she always would, but wasn't in love with him. Not anymore and not for a long time. She sensed Raoul felt the same way though he would never admit it.

Christine had never truly been in favor of divorce, but she and Raoul had been separated for months. Christine hadn't seen him in person since the night of her performance at Phantasma. Raoul had gone back to Paris. Though she, Gustave, and Raoul had all kept in contact through numerous letters. At first, Raoul pleaded with her to return to home. She had considered, more than once, but during those months of separation, she realized something—she was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time.

And though he missed Raoul, Gustave was happy too. He loved the mysterious, strange, grimy city of New York.

Christine did not know about Raoul, but those months had given her clarity. While she missed Paris and Raoul too—at times. However, she did not miss the parties, the social elite, his gambling, or behavior. Raoul had changed in recent years, particularly after his father's death.

She supposed she had changed too. She was older and wiser than when she had married ten years ago.

Christine had also missed singing and music. Oh, music!

During those months of separation, she continued reviving her singing career. She soon had a weekly show had Phantasma. Sometimes during the week, she also had rehearsals with Erik. It felt good to sing with her Angel of Music. Together they felt whole.

 _"Lost in the music once more_

 _Feeling it rise up and soar_

 _Alive once again."_

She and Gustave soon moved into their current residence, the estate of Eidolon. It sat atop of a hill and surrounded large trees with over fifty acres. The home was older, believed to have been built around the American Civil War era. It was bought years ago and renovated by Erik during the winter months while Phantasma was closed. He had bought and renovated several homes, but he had kept this one. He had apparently liked this one so much he decided to keep it and gave it to Christine.

Christine had been reluctant. Feeling it was too much, but she knew she couldn't stay at the hotel forever. Besides, she had no where else to go and little money in any case. She sent the money for her first performance to Raoul. She did not wish him to lose his home on top of everything else.

It still needed work they first arrived though she, Gustave, and the estate's staff quickly turned Eidolon into a proper home. Besides the few pieces of furniture, including the grand piano, it needed serious attention.

Gustave really enjoyed fixing up the house. He also kept himself very busy. While exploring the backyard he found a mother cat and two kittens. He named them Mrs. Kitty, Salt, and Pepper. He also received some mysterious gifts. Most of them were musical instruments or music related. Ranging from a new music stand, sheet music pages, a flute, to a violin. When he asked about the mysterious gifts, Christine always answered, _"A gift from your Father."_ He also loved going out and exploring the wooded area behind the house, the city of New York, and of course Phantasma.

While she and Erik sometimes spent the night exploring each other.

 _"...again," Christine breathed as she clung to him._

 _"Oh, my Christine..." Erik moaned hovering above her._

Again, she was happy.

She had been ready to move forward.

Originally, she thought the divorce would take a few unpleasant months, it would be finalized, and they would all move on with their lives. Then who knows, perhaps she could consider a future with Erik.

So she thought.

Christine shook her head. Looking back, what a fool she had been.

She remembered speaking with Erik's lawyer, Mr. Meloni. He explained in most cases, judges would grant a divorce within six months. However, theirs ended up taking nine months.

* * *

 _Last Year_

 _March,_ _1906_

A hooded figure swept past the admission's gate and into the office building.

Heads turned in her direction. Despite the cloak, everyone knew it was Christine Daaé.

It was the middle of the week. She only performed here on Saturdays and rehearsed on Fridays. She knew everyone, from employees to a few tourists were all staring at her. Whispering and wondering what she was doing here.

This was why they normally did not meet until after close. When most of the employees had gone home. Now many were going to know, but she did not care.

She had to see _him_.

 _Now_.

She went down the stairs and past the catwalk to reach to work place.

Erik looked up from his organ. "Christine?" He put his reading glasses aside. He was confused, wondering what she doing here this early.

Christine was about to reply, but made a quick dash for the nearest waste basket she could find. Then she lowered her head and vomited.

Erik ran over to her side. He looked like he wanted to do something, but all he could think of was holding her hair back.

When Erik was confident she was finished, he grabbed a towel to wipe her face.

"Thank you," Christine replied weakly as she accepted the towel. "I'm so sorry." She hoped she hadn't gotten any on the floor.

Erik was rubbing circles on her back. He found her a chair for her to sit in. "You're fine, you're fine." He crouched down to get eye level with her. Erik was clearly studying her. "What's wrong?" He put a hand on her knee. "Is there something I can—"

 _"I'm pregnant,"_ She blurted out in French.

Erik stared at her. _"Are you sure?"_ He replied in French. He did not even blink.

 _"Yes,"_ Christine nodded. _"I...I have suspected. I've had symptoms. I've been nauseous."_ At first she thought it was nerves over her impending divorce. _"And my breasts are swollen."_

"Hm," Erik seemed to agree on the latter.

The look on his face did not unnoticed by Christine. She shot him an annoyed look, _"I went to a midwife last night. We think it will be October or maybe November."_

Erik silently nodded.

Christine waited for a few moments. Then she reached for his hand, _"Are you happy?"_

Erik squeezed her fingers, "Bewildered." He said in English.

Christine gave him a confused. Not understanding the English word he had just spoken.

" _Bewildered_ ," Erik repeated in French. He ran his fingers over his wig.

Christine could not imagine what was going through his mind. He was probably feeling a little overwhelmed. He only found out he had a child a few months ago and now he was going to have another. She wished she knew what he was thinking. She hoped he was at least somewhat excited.

 _"A baby,"_ Christine said in French. _"A new baby. A new life."_ She squeezed his fingers. _"A little piece of you and me."_

 _"You,"_ Erik said with a hopeful smile. _"All you, just like Gustave."_

Christine shook her head. _"There's plenty of you in Gustave,"_ She smiled as she caressed his good cheek. _"Why do you think I love him so much?"_

Erik nodded, though his mind seemed to be racing. _"Guess I'll have Meg or another act take over your nights."_ He said in French.

Christine frowned. Is that all he could think to say?

 _"Until Christmas or whenever you're ready to come back,"_ Erik added after noticing her frown.

Still displeased, Christine sighed, _"I'm not laid up yet."_ She pointed out.

Erik gave a brief shake of the head, _"You don't need to work. Not while our child is inside you."_

"Erik," There was a hint of annoyance in Christine's voice. Though she supposed his overprotectiveness shouldn't surprise her.

 _"Another baby...another miracle, "_ He grinned in disbelief. He reached by behind her head. Pulling her in for a kiss.

Christine hesitated, _"Darling, I just vomited."_

Erik pulled her close, _"I don't care."_

Their lips met and once more the world became perfect.

* * *

Christine knew this would complicated matters. She knew it would conform what some were starting to suspect, but she didn't care. Let people think what they must.

Christine had wanted another child for many years. Though the timing could have been better, she considered the child a blessing from God. This child would also be a full sibling to her Gustave.

Though her pregnancy had brought up old feelings of guilt. During their marriage, Christine had longed to present Raoul with his own son or daughter. She had hoped another child would help ease her guilt over him unknowingly rearing another man's child. However, after years of trying with Raoul, she sensed it was not meant to be. Christine had even wondered if something was wrong. Her pregnancy and the birth of Gustave had been long and difficult. Though now she supposed she had finally gotten her answer.

After visiting a midwife, Christine first informed her attorney, Meloni. Again, knowing it might complicate matters and she was right.

* * *

 _Then..._

Erik broke their kiss. He was still grinning.

Christine could not recall a time she had seen him so happy.

Erik got to his feet. He knees were starting to bother him. _"Have you spoken to Meloni?"_ He spoke in French. He started to sound really excited. _"W-when will it be done?"_ He meant the divorce. _"As soon as it's final, let's get married!"_

Christine smile turned upside down.

 _"What?"_

Christine paused, _"It's not that simple."_

Erik was confused, _"What do you mean?"_ He found a stool to sit down on.

Christine reached for him, _"We'll have to wait."_

 _"Why?"_ Erik asked impatiently.

 _"I spoke with Meloni this morning."_ She sighed. She knew this wasn't going to end well. _"No judge will grant a divorce while the woman is with child."_

Erik scowled as he stood up, "A child that isn't even his!" He said in English. After living in New York for ten years, he was more used to the America's most common tongue than Christine.

His tone angered Christine, but she tried to keep calm. _"Since Raoul and I are still legally married, the child is legally his."_ Christine sighed. _"The divorce will not be finalized until after this baby is born. We will have to—"_

"No...no!" Erik knocked the stool over as he angrily began to pace. "How dare they? They cannot do this. It's not right."

"It's the law, Erik," Christine replied in English.

"DAMN THEM!" Erik yelled as he resisted the urge to throw something across. "Damn the law," He growled. "I'll find a way."

* * *

Erik first met with Meloni, who he fired and later rehired. He also met with three or four different attorneys to discuss the matter, but they all gave him the same answer. They would have to wait. Regardless of the child's paternity.

While Christine understood it from a legal standpoint, she was not happy. No one was happy with the situation.

After writing to Raoul informing him of the situation, he hardly spoke with her after this. If he did, it was about Gustave, the division of their possessions, or some small matter. He no longer asked her to return to Paris or postpone their divorce. She knew he was angry and heartbroken and she did not blame him one bit. Christine later received several letters from their friends and members of his family including his sisters and his mother. Most ended up in the fireplace. While she did not blame them for being angry, she was tired of all the anger and nastiness. She also tired of looks and sometimes the questions or remarks.

 _"Marriage is for life. Divorce is an abomination."_

Again, Isabel was the best thing to come out of that time.

* * *

 _April,_ _1906_

Christine walked around Erik's realm. Admiring the small Statue of Liberty and models of New York buildings.

Her eyes soon found his sheet music including a familiar piece from _Hannibal_. That brought back so many memories.

 _"Think of me, think of me fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye_

 _Remember me, once in a while_

 _Please, promise me you'll try,"_ Christine sang.

"Brava!" Said a voice.

Startled, Christine turned.

Erik stepped out of the darkness to greet her. "Sorry, I did not meet to startle you,"

Christine kissed his cheek. "No, no, it's alright. Where have you been?" She was beginning to worry.

He supposed to meet her half an hour ago.

Erik's face darkened, "Nowhere," He simply answered as he took off his top hat.

Christine raised a brow.

"Doesn't matter," Erik shrugged.

"It does matter," Christine waited.

Erik lowered his head, "I have failed you."

"Darling," Christine realized he must have met with another attorney.

Erik shook his head. He look so defeated. "There's nothing he can do. Nothing I can do. Nothing anyone can do." Erik continued to lower his head as turned away from her.

She put a hand on his back, "Darling, don't...don't do that to yourself."

Erik raised his head.

Christine wiped his cheek. "Everything's going to be fine. It's just going to take a little longer than we expected."

Erik shook his head, "I've shamed you." He put a hand to his chin.

Everyone knew the Vicomte and Christine had not been in proximity for months. They would know her new child did not belong to her husband. People were already starting to speculate.

Christine tried to think of the right words. "People are going to talk," She sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it." Though she longed for people to talk about someone else.

However, at least her and Erik were now on the same page and they both understood the situation.

Though Erik was still less than satisfied with the situation.

While Christine had weeks to accept and study every angle of the box they were trapped inside. There was little they could do but wait.

Erik finally looked up. "I've been thinking," He paused, "Maybe..." His trailed off. He seemed unsure of something.

"Yes?" Christine wondered what he was thinking.

"Maybe we should wait," Erik said hesitantly. "Wait to have another baby."

Christine's expression changed from curious to serious, "Erik..." What was he saying?

Erik hesitated, "I've talked to some people who—"

Christine immediately sensed what kind of people these were. "I don't want to know. Besides, it is illegal and dangerous." She shook her head. "Even if it wasn't, I won't do it."

Erik nodded, knowing she was right.

It was dangerous, but so was childbirth. He could not bare to lose her. There other risks too.

Erik then spoke of his fear. "What if this baby isn't like Gustave?" So perfect and beautiful. "What if this baby looks like me?" Then everyone would surely know.

Christine remembered having those worries when she was carrying Gustave. Maybe it was because she enough on her mind already. Maybe it was because Gustave was born perfectly healthy and beautiful, but she wasn't worried this time. "Then I will love it all the more." Which was true.

"Christine..."

She wished he wouldn't doubt her.

* * *

 _Last fall..._

Isabel was born on a cold, rainy day in early November. It was shortly after Gustave's eleventh birthday. She was born in the early afternoon while he was still at school.

Christine had just washed and gotten back into bed. She was now having her first proper hold of her new daughter. She was a tiny thing with blue eyes and lots of brown hair. She didn't have a name yet. Christine wanted Erik to help pick out a name since she picked out Gustave's. She just sent Frances, the head of the household down to invite Erik up.

Christine did her best to keep her eyes open. She tried to sit up a little higher and not lean too much against her pillow. Christine was so tired and wanted to sleep, but she wanted to hold her just a little while longer. She also wanted Erik to see her. He had waited downstairs most of the morning, anxiously awaiting news. He had been excited, but slightly nervous during her pregnancy.

"Madam," Frances knocked on the door.

Christine looked up, "Hi," She saw Erik approaching the doorway as Frances disappeared.

"Hi," It was barely a whisper.

"Come in," Christine tried to smile.

Erik slowly walked to the chair at her bedside.

"Meet your Father," Christine whispered to the baby. She kissed the top of her head.

Erik was silent for several moments. "Oh, Christine," He reached and kissed her free hand. He just stared at the baby lying against Christine's chest. "My God, she's so beautiful. You both are," Tears were welling in his eyes.

Christine rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, I'm a mess." She hadn't even brushed her hair. She couldn't even imagine what she looked like. "Here," She reached over. "You want to hold her?"

"Christine..." Erik tried to protest. "I'm not...I never..." She doubted he had ever held an infant.

Christine turned and gently held the bundle out.

Erik reluctantly accepted the child into his arms.

"There," Christine smiled at the pair of them. "Just watch the head, see," She pulled her arms back.

Erik stared down at the baby in amazement.

The last thing Christine saw as she fell asleep was the baby's tiny hand grasp Erik's finger.

* * *

Erik picked the name, Isabel. Christine chose the name, Louise for her middle name, after her mother. Her full name ended up being Isabel Louise Christine Daaé.

Christine and Raoul's divorce was finalized the following month in December, a few weeks before Christmas.

It was such a relief for it to be done. However, it was also very sad and bittersweet.

The holidays and New Year flew by, especially with the new baby.

Watching Erik with Isabel made Christine decide they were mistaken about not telling Gustave, but Erik would always talk her out of it. Still, Christine originally considered and planned to tell him in the spring, after school was out.

However, Christine put the idea on hold when she and Gustave received a letter from Raoul, asking if Gustave would like to visit him during the summer. Gustave was thrilled at the idea. While Christine was a bit hesitant, but reluctantly agreed. Again, Gustave was so excited, she couldn't tell him after that.

Raoul even wrote and thanked for her. She supposed the visit was something of an olive branch between them.

Christine had the new nanny, Ms. Everett accompany Gustave on the journey. She also wrote Christine and kept her updated on the visit's events.

They boarded a ship in early June and did not return until early August.

Gustave seemed to have wonderful time. He visited with his cousins, aunts, and their husbands. They seemed to have been kind to him in light of the divorce. Christine had worried the whole time he had been gone. Especially when it came to Raoul's older sister, Sarah. She had always hated Christine, feeling she had only married him for money. Her thoughts and feelings had only intensified.

While Christine terribly missed Gustave during the summer, she kept busy by doing more performances. Erik also visited her and Isabel nearly everyday at Eidolon.

He also proposed to her for the second time. The first time was back on Christmas evening. Both times, Christine asked him to wait. She was not ready, which he thankfully understood and accepted. She was relieved and glad. It wasn't that Christine didn't love Erik or want to marry him. She did, but not yet. She needed time and space. Time to heal from the divorce.

Again, Erik seemed to understand this and for that she was grateful. Though from time to time he was still clearly impatient, he longed to marry and live with them, but he didn't push her.

Also the last two years were nice. She still saw Erik plenty. They were able to get to know each other again after spending over a decade apart.

Through the many nights and sometimes the mornings they spent together, she learned he liked to take long showers. She also quickly learned how much coffee he drank all day. He must have picked up the habit after coming to America. Coffee was more popular in America anyway. He also sometimes wore reading glasses which he had specially made to fit around his mask.

Christine didn't know how different she was compared to ten years ago. She was older and perhaps a bit wiser, so she liked to believe. Though Erik had complained about how much she like to hog the covers and talked in her sleep.

Christine smiled.

In some ways, he was still very much the same. In other ways, he had changed. He was a bit more mature, at times. Keeping busy with all his work at Phantasma had been good for him.

Though he was still very doubting and self-loathing at times.

Christine also could not help but fear he would one day self destruct again. Doubt her and just leave, like he did that one night all those years ago. She supposed that was another reason why she was hesitant to marry him.

That and Gustave. If they were to marry, she wanted their son to know the truth. She didn't want to start another marriage with a lie.

Christine kissed Isabel's head and looked up at the clock. He wouldn't be home for another two hours. Then they would talk.

* * *

 **Well?**

 **Divorces are not fun. I don't exactly have first-hand experience, but when my aunt and uncle divorced a few years back, it was not good. I cannot even imagine what it must have been like for people back then because it was not acceptable then.**

 **I tried doing some research on divorce in early 1900s, but I didn't find much. So I'm not sure how accurate my story may be, but I did my best and this is fictional of course. I've read in some U.S. states, divorces cannot be finalized until after the birth of the child, but those are today's laws.**

 **Trivia: In case anyone isn't familiar with the Australian version, Erik has Christine promise not tell Gustave about his parentage during _The Phantom Confronts Christine_. I don't believe it was in the original London version. Though I believe it's in the current versions.**

 **Eidolon is another word for phantom. For anyone curious, I believe the correct pronunciation is "eye-doe-lon".**

 **Next up: Christine and Gustave talk.**

 **Please leave a review. Pretty please.**


	3. Absurd

**Thank you for reading.**

 **Gustave and Christine talk.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Absurd

 _A few hours later..._

As Gustave exited the school building, he feared he would have walk home. Thankfully, his eyes found a familiar carriage driven by Charlie, the groundskeeper at their home.

Charlie stepped down to greet him, "Afternoon, Gustave." He helped him climb up the carriage steps. He remained silent the rest of the ride.

Charlie was always so quiet.

For a time, Gustave found it irritating. He enjoyed talking, singing, or even noise. Though he currently found it comforting. Nor did he ask Gustave about his lip. Gustave sensed the horses also found it calming. Maybe that was why Charlie was so gifted with them.

Soon they turned onto a familiar drive.

They were home.

Gustave could not help but recall the first time he saw the great estate, its massive trees, and lawn.

 _"Is this where we're staying?" Gustave remembered asking. They had just left the hotel mere hours ago._

 _"Yes, darling. M-Your," His Mother hesitated. "Your Father has made arrangements."_

The house was made of grey and brown stones.

The house had several large sitting rooms, seven bedrooms, and impressive views from the hill it sat atop.

Maybe because it was American, but Gustave always felt the estate never seemed the Vicomte's style. Still, he was thankful his father was looking after them. He sometimes found it strange his Father owned property in America. Had he even been to America before their journey over here two years ago? Gustave finally figured that perhaps it was investment made by his Grandfather.

Charlie dropped him off in front of the door.

His cats, Salt and Pepper were playing on the porch.

Gustave thanked Charlie, who simply nodded and drove forward to put the carriage and horses away. He petted the cats.

The door opened.

It was Ms. Frances, the head of the household. "Welcome home, young Master," She greeted him with her warmest smile.

Gustave always liked it when people called him that. It made him feel older.

She collected his schoolbooks, supplies, and jacket.

"Thank you," Gustave said as she took his things. He suddenly realized how dirty his clothes were and he started to turn red. He slid his hands into his pockets.

Ms. Frances gave him a warm, motherly smile. "I have a change of clothes waiting on your bed."

Gustave started to feel a little better, "Thank you, Ms. Frances." He was about to head upstairs, but he should have known she wasn't finished.

"But first your Mother is waiting in the dining room."

Gustave's head hung. He had been hoping to sneak up to his room, lock the door, and never come out. If he had it his way, he'd never go back to school. Maybe he could ask to be homeschooled, but he knew what her answer would be.

Gustave slowly walked over to the dining room.

He did briefly glance at the beautiful vase that was always filled with free red roses.

His Mother was already there. His sister in her arms. There were watching some of the birds outside on the window on the feeders. Mrs. Kitty had even climbed up the nearby table to watch the birds.

When Christine saw Gustave, she handed his sister, Isabel over to the nanny, Ms. Everett.

While Gustave sat down and laid his arms against the table. Waiting to hear what his Mother would say.

Christine took a seat next to his. A tray with glasses rested to her right.

Gustave lowered his head. He did not meet his mother's gaze. "They phoned you?" He couldn't stand silence anymore. It had been so quiet during detention. He preferred noise, music, some kind of sound. Again, silence was deafening to him.

"The Headmaster called," Christine said unhappily.

Gustave doubted it had been a pleasant conversation. He had spoken with the Headmaster a few times and he clearly did not approve of divorce. He also knew his mother was not the biggest fan of the telephone.

Gustave looked down at the pattern of the tiled floor. "Am I in trouble?" He slightly lifted his head, but still didn't look up to face her. "With you?"

Christine pulled her son's chin up. Looking at his fat lip. "I think you've already been punished enough." She poured him a glass of lemonade.

Gustave smiled, but it made his lip hurt.

Christine handed him the glass. "Danny's been your closet friend," She then poured a glass for herself. "You want to tell me what happened?"

Gustave remained silent. Studying the glass.

Christine also handed him a rag with some ice.

Doing his best to smile, Gustave thanked her and placed the rag against his lip.

Christine waited, "Gustave?"

Gustave mumbled, "He said things."

"What things?" Christine asked patiently. She probably assumed it was about a nasty review.

"About you...and Mr. Y."

Christine went very still.

Gustave didn't notice as put the icy rag down and rubbed his sore shoulder. He wasn't sure if it hurt because of Danny, the other boy, or both. "It was after I tried to help Tommy Murphy."

A groan escaped Christine's lips, "Murphy." She said as if she should have known.

"Tommy called you...a bad word." Gustave said quietly. "Then Danny told me...those things. I didn't mean to push Danny to the ground." He sighed, "I don't know, I was just so mad. I tried to apologize, but Danny..."

Christine silently nodded.

Moments that seemed like hours passed by.

"What did happen?" Gustave asked as he took a sip from his glass. "With Tommy's father?"

His Mother never told him what happened, just that she had a run in with a reporter at a Phantasma.

Christine closed her eyes. "Last month, there was a party at Phantasma." She opened her eyelids. "Tommy's father, Mr. Murphy was there, rude and drunk."

Gustave put his rag down. "And he said things about you and Father?" Did he even need to ask? The man must have.

French soprano Christine Daaé divorcing her husband, Vicomte Raoul de Chagny had been the talk of New York and France for over a year.

Christine closed her eyes and reopened them. She nodded, "Yes," Though that was the least of it. "He also made...unwelcome advances towards me, Ms. Giry, and probably a dozen other women that night."

Nevermind the fact that was he was married man, with three children.

"Finally, Mr. Y had his men intervene, he threw Murphy out, and had him banished from all of Coney." Coney Island was made up of several different amusements parks including Luna Park, Dreamland, Steeplechase Park, and Phantasma. "A few days later, well, you know the rest."

Murphy's nasty review of Phantasma came out, which featured Christine Daaé.

"And then he was sacked!" Gustave triumphantly smiled. Feeling the dismissal was justified.

"Yes, darling," Christine sighed as if she knew something.

Gustave waited several moments, "So, it's not true...about you and Mr. Y?"

Christine held her glass close to her lips, "Whatever Mr. Murphy is saying, if he really believed it, he would have implied more in the article." She weakly shrugged. "I suppose it's much easier to fabricate rumors than to hold one's self liable." She said coolly.

"I knew it." Gustave breathed in relief. "Mr. Y and the way his face looks," He shuddered, "He's a monster." _And possibly a murderer_ , he silently thought. "I knew it couldn't be true."

Christine looked away and barely whispered, "I suppose it would be assez absurde." She said in French.

Gustave frowned, noticing how sad his mother looked. Had he said something wrong?

Christine looked like she was on the verge of tears. "He's also been very kind to you."

Gustave continued to frown, "Huh?" Who did she mean?

"Mr. Y," Christine answered. "He...doesn't let just anyone in for free." She looked like she wanted to say more.

Gustave frowned in confusion, "I thought that was because you worked there." What other reason could there be?

His Mother didn't seem to be listening anymore. She was already out of her seat and half out of the room. "I should see about your sister."

* * *

 **I'm very curious to hear what you think.**

 **Trivia: "Assez absurd" means "quite absurd" in French.**

 **Next chapter: Gustave opens his eyes.**

 **Please leave a review. Pretty please.**


	4. The Opera Ghost

**Thank you for reading. Thank you for the favorites and follows.**

 **Gustave becomes suspicious as he visits Phantasma.**

 **Also this chapter delves into his thoughts on certain matters.**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Opera Ghost

 _A few days later..._

Gustave had never been so thankful for the weekend. He was sick of people at school whispering and asking him about his fight with Danny, who he missed terribly, but he didn't feel like talking to him. Judging by his cold glares, Danny didn't seem ready to talk either. With neither one of them ready to speak, Gustave was on his own at school.

He was also thankful Mother had let him visit Coney this Saturday morning. Though he couldn't help but feel his Mother was still upset about something. He hoped he hadn't said something wrong to her the other day or maybe she was worried about him. She knew he and Danny still were not speaking.

Gustave did not know.

Gustave looked over his shoulder. His Mother had decided to stay home and prepare for her performance this evening. The nanny, Ms. Everett had accompanied him this morning, she was speaking with the two of the performers. He believed they were old schoolmates.

It wasn't quite time for lunch yet, but Gustave was feeling hungry. He sniffed the air.

Gustave could smell butter and salt. He was glad his lip was feeling better.

He sniffed the air again and soon his nose led him straight to Jo's cart.

"Mornin', Gustave," A man waved.

"Good morning, Jo." Gustave greeted the man.

Jo had worked here the last two years. During the hot summer months, he sold ice cream. Now that it was cool, he sold popcorn instead.

"One medium bag please," Gustave said.

"Sure t'ing," Jo nodded as he filled the bag.

While Gustave watched as Jo filled the bag, the conversation with his Mother still tingled at the back of his mind. "Jo?"

"Hm?" The Irishman looked up at him.

Gustave nearly paused, "Can I ask you something?"

"I s'ppose," Jo shrugged.

Gustave felt weird for asking this, but he wanted answers. "Since you work here, do your families get into Phantasma for free?"

Jo chuckled, "Nuthin in dis' world is free, kid. Not be good business." He shrugged. "We get d'scount tick'ts for families. S'ppose that'd be nice. Could bring me kids here mo'often." Jo shrugged. "O course, I'd have to spend mo' me days off here at work." He chuckled again.

Gustave wore a serious expression.

Jo saw the unhappy expression on Gustave's face, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Gustave mindlessly pulled some money out of his pocket.

Jo put up a hand, "On da house."

"It always is," Gustave just stared at the popcorn then at Jo. He had never thought anything of it before. That it was merely another perk of his Mother working here, but now... "Why is that?" His eyes were very accusing.

Jo frowned and shrugged. "Just doin' what 'm told."

"By _who_?" Gustave asked accusingly.

Jo didn't seem to like Gustave's tone. The man hesitated, "Da Masta's 'rders."

It took Gustave a moment to realize what Jo said with his thick accent.

 _The Master's orders?_

Gustave knew who employees of Phantasma meant by "the Master".

 _Mr. Y._

Feeling sick, Gustave pushed the popcorn back. "Thanks, Jo, but I'm not hungry anymore."

Jo called after him, but Gustave didn't hear him.

"Gustave?" Ms. Everett chased after him. "Gustave, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" She held up his chin, "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you not feeling well?" She touched his forehead.

Gustave pulled away, "I'm fine. I just...I need to use the restroom."

"I'll be right out here," Ms. Everett called out.

Gustave gave a sort of nod as he rushed inside. He was thankful to find it vacant as he quickly opened and shut the door.

Gustave paced around the men's room. He didn't know if he wanted to shout, cry, or vomit. His stomach churned. Gustave walked over to the sink and gripped the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut. At the moment, he felt like doing the latter. Instead of hurling, he found only tears leaking out his eyes.

Gustave opened his eyes. Wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve.

He leaned back against the wall and sighed. Knowing it was time to open his eyes and face reality. He wasn't a little kid anymore.

It was time to stop being blind and naive.

His mother had once told me to look with his heart. Though perhaps the head applied more here, or both.

Gustave had slowly come to accept the idea that his parents were never going to get back together.

His father was rumored to be seeing some American heiress. He had even made vague references to a woman named Charlotte in his letters.

Gustave also knew his mother could one day see another man and perhaps marry him, but not yet. Not for a _long_ time. And certainly not Mr. Y. No, not _him_ of all people. Mother could never be with someone like him. Could she?

Again, it was time to stop being blind.

Gustave knew there were things his Mother was not telling him. Which saddened him deeply, because he used to think they were close. He told her everything—mostly. Sometimes he left out a few things, mostly minor or because he did not want her to worry. Gustave believed that was normal for anyone in his age. He supposed that was normal for parents too, but he felt this was bigger than a white lie.

Was it Mr. Y?

Gustave exhaled.

He thought back to the other day.

 _"Ralphie's told me about Mr. Y. Says he's a real freak." Danny gestured at his face. "Says his entire face was—"_

Only half his face actually, but Gustave had no desire to share this information with Danny or anyone else.

Nor had he shared what else he knew about Mr. Y.

Along with his theory.

Months ago, while waiting backstage at the concert hall for his Mother, he accidentally overheard a very heated conversation between Madam Giry and Mr. Y.

 _"...like we need the police knowing who you really are!"_

 _"There's no proof!" Mr. Y had argued._

For days, Gustave wondered what they were talking about. Why would the police be looking for Mr. Y? What had he done? Gustave had no idea, but it gave him even more reason to avoid and fear the man. Then he remembered the stories the servants used to tell him back in France.

 _Five-year-old Gustave and his close friend Violet had snuck out of bed and were running around the hallway._

 _Both children were giggling, never mind that they were about to be caught._

 _"Best go to bed!" The nanny whispered. "Otherwise the Opera Ghost will get you!" She giggled as she scooped up a grinning Gustave._

When Gustave was seven or eight, he learned that the Opera Ghost or Phantom of the Opera had been real. That he wasn't just a made up boogeyman designed to scare him, his cousins, the neighborhood friends.

The Opera Ghost terrorized the Opera Populaire's staff, murdered people, caused the infamous chandelier crash, and burned down the Opera.

An eight-year-old Gustave remembered asking his parents about the Opera Populaire.

They told him how his Mother worked there. She had started off as a ballerina and later became a famous soprano. While his Father had once been a patron there. That was how the former childhood sweethearts were reunited.

 _Gustave looked across the dinner to his Mother, "Did you ever see the Opera Ghost?"_

 _His Mother went very still and quiet._

 _"There was_ no _ghost." His Father said almost angrily. "Just a hideous, masked man. He died long ago."_

After that, the servants never mentioned the Opera Ghost again. Gustave sensed his parents, probably Father told them to not mention it anymore.

Until he overheard Mr. Y and Giry's conversation, Gustave doubted he thought of the Opera Ghost in years.

Gustave could help but wonder...

Was Mr. Y the Opera Ghost?

But Father said he was supposed to be dead.

Besides, if he were really the Opera Ghost, why would his mother work for him? Maybe she never saw him up close or maybe he was entirely wrong. So he hoped.

Gustave shook his head.

Appearances and Opera Ghost suspicions aside, Gustave supposed Mr. Y wasn't all bad. Most of the people who worked for him always spoke very highly of him. Mr. Y had also created this wonderful place where he loved to spend so much time. Gustave supposed he was also grateful to Mr. Y for offering his mother a job. And for apparently letting him into Phantasma free of charge.

Gustave shook his head.

Such a revelation left Gustave confused. He did not understand why Mr. Y would do that. As much time as Gustave spent here, he could not even imagine how much money Mr. Y lost by letting him in for free. Mr. Y never struck him as the charitable type.

Again, _why?_

They were hardly friends, barely acquaintances. They had barely spoken in the last two years. He doubted it was because Mr. Y felt bad for scaring him two years. Was it truly because he and his Mother were...involved?

Gustave gulped.

And Mother knew, so did they hope to gain his approval and blessing? Not that Gustave would ever grant it, but could he even do anything to stop if it was true?

Gustave shook his head.

Even if Mr. Y did seek his blessing, then why didn't he reach out to him? Gustave had hardly seen him since the time he had revealed his face. And the few times had seen him, usually from a distance, Mr. Y would always stare at him. It made Gustave feel...uneasy. While Mr. Y would always look so happy, sad, afraid, and then with a twirl of his cape he would disappear. Gustave shook his head. Again, it made no sense.

Gustave thought back to when he and Mr. Y first met.

He had awoken after having a nightmare. He had gone to find his Mother and Mr. Y was there...

What was he even doing there? So late at night...

After his Mother introduced them, Mr. Y promised to show him around Phantasma, initially he seemed cool Gustave supposed. It looked like he and Mr. Y might have even been great friends.

Gustave smiled, as the song filled his ears.

 _"Have you ever yearned to go past the world you think you know?_

 _Been enthralled to the call of the beauty underneath?_

 _Have you let it draw you in, p_ _ast the place where dreams begin?_

 _Felt the full breathless pull of the beauty underneath?_

 _Can you taste it?_

 _Have you heard its music and embraced it?_

 _Do you crave the visions that it shows you?_

 _Do you wonder why it chose you, like it knows you?_

 _Knows you have a darkness running through you?_

 _If you're not afraid I'll show it to you,"_ _Mr. Y sang._

 _"You don't feel the darkness, do you?"_ Gustave remembered singing.

He and Mr. Y also seemed to have a lot in common. So Gustave thought, but then Mr. Y revealed to him the "beauty underneath" his mask. It was anything but beautiful. It was horrifying. In Gustave's mind, he could still see the flesh and bone. He winced.

Gustave put a hand up his mouth as he leaned over the sink.

Gustave remembered fleeing into his Mother's arms.

Then Mr. Y showed up and he was angry. Though about what, Gustave did not know. For screaming he supposed.

 _"How could you think I wouldn't guess? How could you think I wouldn't know?"_

Know what?

What had he been talking about?

Gustave did not know. He just remembered being frightened.

Gustave had never considered this, but now he thought about it, Mother wasn't scared of Mr. Y at all.

In fact, Gustave remembered back when his Mother first introduced him to Mr. Y. She had called Mr. Y her " _friend_ ". When she started having rehearsals with him every Friday evening, Gustave remembered not being enthused at the idea. But Mother had tried to reassure him. She even revealed he was her singing tutor many years ago.

Eyes widened, Gustave stopped.

His mother first began to singing career back at the Opera Populaire.

So Mr. Y had been there.

Gustave straightened.

It was possible...

He bit his lower lip.

As much as Gustave didn't want to, he knew he had to face the possibility. Even if it wasn't Mr. Y, there may still be another man. He knew there was almost no way for his father, the Vicomte to be the father of his little sister, Isabel. For a long time, Gustave thought of Isabel as the Vicomte's child. He supposed it had been easier, but again, he understood how unlikely this was. He understood it took nine months to have a baby and his father was in France nine months prior to his sister's birth. His father had always brushed the subject aside whenever Gustave mentioned his sister with him. He had never even seen Isabel. Gustave asked his mother a few times, but his mother always found another topic.

There had a lot of talk about his sister's paternity. Gustave had done his best to ignore it. Shrugging it off, he did not care about her father's identity. He would love and protect her anyway.

However, Gustave also knew people didn't just whisper about Isabel's paternity.

At the back of Gustave's mind there were the petty rumors he had long ignored. None of them ever mentioned Mr. Y, but he knew in light of his mother staying behind in America and of course divorcing his father, people had questioned his mother's loyalty to his father during their marriage. He knew people had whispered behind his back while he had visited France during the summer. He had overheard some of it.

 _Gustave sat in the sitting room. In the sea of people, he could overhear two of neighbors, Timothy and Violet whisper._

 _"I can't believe Gustave is here." Violet was the same age as Gustave. When they were little, they had been inseparable._

 _Timothy was her cousin, he was a few years older and sometimes a bit of a bully. He nodded, "Yeah, apparently the Vicomte de Chagny invited him here for the summer. Though I wonder why?" He said in a superior tone._

 _"What do you mean?" Violet sounded concerned._

 _Timothy smirked, "He doesn't come from de Chagny stock."_

Another night, Gustave overheard his Father and Aunt Sarah arguing after dinner one evening.

 _"It was sweet of you to invite him here, Raoul," Sarah sounded worried. "But are you sure that was wise? After all, you said it yourself—"_

 _"That's enough, Sarah." Raoul said firmly. "I raised him. He's_ my _son."_

His Father's words had helped reassure Gustave. Again, he always shrugged it off, denying any possibility of truth. In the past, his parents had been happy. They had fallen out of love. There was no other man or woman.

And yet...

Gustave stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Gustave looked like his mother, everyone said so, and he would be the first to agree. They had same chocolate brown hair and eyes. However, Isabel looked nothing like the Vicomte or their Mother. Isabel had blue-grey eyes and hair as bright as the sun.

And if Gustave was being honest with himself, he was nothing like the Vicomte either. In physical appearance or personality.

Gustave pressed his lips together.

It wounded Gustave deeply to even consider the idea that there was any truth to the vicious rumors. How? How could it be true? How could his mother do such a thing?

The first ten years of his life were filled with happy memories to the contrary. Morning horse rides with his Father. Playing the piano while his Mother sang. Running around the gardens with his numerous cousins and the neighborhood children. Holiday mornings in front of the warm fireplace at his Grandparents' estate. Yes, there are endless memories that prove to how happy his parents and family were.

Yes, they were wrong, all wrong. They had to be.

 _Yes..._

But there was still the matter of Mr. Y and what about Isabel?

Gustave exhaled.

Should he confront his Mother? But what if he were wrong? Despite his speculation, he still perhaps naively clang onto hope. He also did not wish to falsely accuse her. She had enough nasty accusations thrown at her the past two years.

He thought back to the books he had read. The ones where the inspector always searched for clues to the great mystery.

That was what he needed.

He wiped his eyes and nose. After he gathered himself, he exited the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Ms. Everett studied him closely.

"Better," Gustave nodded as he tried to smile. "Can we go home?"

"Of course," Ms. Everett put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

Gustave wore a determined expression. Knowing what he had to do.

He needed evidence.

* * *

 **What do you think? I've worried about making Gustave seem too dumb but then I worry about making him seem too clever. I mean he's eleven, nearly twelve at this point in the story.**

 **I wanted Gustave to have an overall good life during the first ten years of his life.** **I admit I'm not the biggest Raoul fan, but I didn't like how _Love Never Dies_ portrayed him. I don't think he was abusive. I also don't like how he's been portrayed in some fics. I don't think things were all that bad for Christine and Gustave. I would like to think and hope that there were some happy times and memories for the de Chagnys during those ten years.**

 **Next: Gustave does some digging. Christine makes a decision.**

 **Please leave a review. Pretty please.**


	5. Evidence

**Young detective Gustave searches for clues.**

 **A concerned Christine goes to see Erik, but she has a follower.**

 **We finally see Erik, though only from a distance.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Evidence

 _Days later..._

Christine stepped out of the master bath to find her son, Gustave standing over her vanity.

He was studying her few pieces of jewelry, make up, and other valuables.

Christine frowned, "If you wish to borrow something, you need to ask permission." If anything, she thought he would be admiring her father's old violin sitting in her china cabinet. After her children, Christine considered it was one of her greatest treasures. In the past, her son had also greatly admired his grandfather's violin, but music seemed distant from Gustave's thoughts these days.

Last Saturday, following his and Ms. Everett's early return from Phantasma, Christine decided he should stay home later that evening when she went to her concert. Ms. Everett had mentioned how Gustave seemed unwell during the visit. Gustave usually accompanied her every Saturday evening. The few times he had missed a show always left him displeased. However, he was not upset nor did he try to fight her the matter. It was very out of character.

Christine came straight home after her performance to check on Gustave. Frances explained to her that evening how she had found Gustave searching the master and guests bedrooms. He claimed to be _"looking for something"_. Even more out of character, Gustave had barely touched the piano in recent days. Whenever he did play the piano downstairs, his mind seemed elsewhere while playing the same few keys. Not lost in the music.

Gustave nodded as he studied the glittering jeweled necklace in his hand. He glanced over her shoulder. "Where did you get this?" He asked. It was a gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant. It looked pretty valuable.

Christine raised a brow. She knew what her son was doing. After Frances told her about Saturday, Christine saw the way he watched her. How he followed her around the house, the yard, to the park, around church, and to the market the other day. Clearly, he was still upset about those rumors. Now he was searching for evidence. Granted, there was plenty of evidence of _him_ in this house. After all, _he_ owned this house, but so far that fact eluded Gustave. She doubted he would find the proof he sought.

Erik was quite careful.

"This was my Mother's," Christine gazed at golden necklace. "My Father gave it to her shortly after they wed," She smiled sadly as her fingertips touched the pendant. She opened the heart to reveal a tiny portrait of a young woman and man. Her parents.

Gustave nodded as he seemed to regret the question. Moments he asked, "And these?"

At first, Christine was not sure what Gustave held in his hand. They were small, round, silver, and expensive looking. They were not buttons. No, they were not shaped right. These were different. They were double-sided with a short post connecting the two disc-shaped ends.

Then it dawned on Christine.

Cufflinks.

Those were cufflinks, _his_ cufflinks.

Christine mouth slightly opened.

Apparently, _he_ was slipping.

He must have forgotten them a few weeks ago when he came over that Thursday night when Isabel was sick. He spent most of the night rocking and singing her to sleep. After she fell asleep, he stayed by her side until dawn. Finally, Christine pulled him away and he slept in her bed until noon.

Christine pursed her lips together. "Those are your Father's cufflinks," She was not lying. "I forgot to give them back."

Christine did not know if that answer satisfied Gustave or not, but he handed them over to her.

"How is Danny?" She asked.

"I don't know," Gustave shrugged unhappily. "We haven't spoken."

Christine nodded. She was disappointed, but not surprised. Both boys were very stubborn. Still, she hoped the boys would patch things up soon.

Christine searched for another topic. "You haven't told me what you wanted for your birthday?"

Gustave shrugged. "I don't know." He truly did not seem to know.

Christine supposed the only thing he would ever truly want would be for his parents to get back together, but she believed he was wise enough to know it would never happen.

Christine tried to think of another subject, "Are you finished with your homework?"

Gustave nodded without looking at her.

"What would you like to do tonight?"

Gustave shrugged.

"Is there a book you'd like to read? Or a piece of music you want to play on the piano?"

Gustave shrugged again.

Christine sighed, "Gustave, is something troubling you?"

Gustave seemed to consider this question. "No," He finally looked up. "I'm...gonna see what Ms. Karen is making for dinner."

Christine watched him go. She sat there a moment, thinking. Christine shook her head and sighed again as she looked down. She slid open the top right drawer and carefully lifted up the secret compartment.

Christine looked over her shoulder. Gustave was not standing over her shoulder, but she dared not pull it out of its secret location in case he returned.

She opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring.

 _The_ ring.

It was given to her long ago by Raoul, then snatched away by Erik. He later presented it and sliding it on her finger when he declared his love for during the _Don Juan Triumphant_ performance. Christine remembered angrily taking it off then sliding it back on when she kissed him. Finally, Christine had given it back to Erik before she fled his underground lair with Raoul.

Christine never thought she would see it again, but Erik had once again given it back to her last Christmas. She could help but still could not believe he still possessed it after all this time. She figured it would have been lost or sold after the journey to America.

Christine shook her head again.

She would hardly say they were engaged, _yet_.

But Erik had put the ball in her court. She could approach the subject with him again when she was ready or for him to ask again when the time was right.

Though when would that be?

Christine supposed she would soon be ready.

Maybe.

She did not know.

She sometimes still felt...fear she supposed.

Christine did know that the more time passed, the more she was ready to have someone sleep beside each night. For both her children to have a father. _Their_ father.

She was ready for them to all be a family.

Erik and Isabel had grown quite close. Especially over the summer when Gustave was away, Erik would visit them here nearly every day.

But Gustave...

Erik would not visit Gustave. It wasn't because he didn't love him. He loved both his children, more than anything in the world. However, Erik was also very stubborn, believing he was protecting and making them happy by staying away. He constantly asked about them and checked on them. Erik usually watched Gustave from afar when he visited Phantasma. He would visit at night after Gustave had fallen asleep.

Sometimes, Christine wondered if Isabel could sense when her father was nearby.

 _"Ahh! WAaaah!"_

 _"Hush...hush, little angel."_

The crying began to cease. Isabel always seemed so happy to see Erik.

 _"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses."_

She prayed and longed for Gustave and Erik to share that closeness. She could easily picture them playing the organ together or Erik teaching Gustave how to do one of his magic tricks. Both would love that so much.

It was past time they told Gustave.

Christine got up and marched downstairs. She wasn't going to risk being heard over the telephone. Upon reaching the landing, she informed Frances she was heading down to the post office. She needed to mail a few letters anyway. While there, she would also send a telegram.

They hadn't had a chance to speak last weekend.

They needed to meet. As soon as possible.

* * *

 _The following evening..._

Sleep eluded Gustave, Isabel's cries did not help. She had been fussy all evening.

Gustave thought about sleeping in the furthest guest room, but decided to go downstairs where it was much quieter.

Gustave laid back on the sofa and stared intensely at the piano. He finally went over and sat down on the bench. Gustave kept running his fingers longingly over the keys. He longed to play. Recently, he had barely played and he dearly missed it. Also, playing would help calm his mind, but he did not wish to disturb everyone. He looked up at the high ceiling as he heard what sounded like footsteps. Assuming they weren't already awake.

Though at least Isabel was not crying anymore.

Then Gustave got up and laid down on one of the sofas. He leaned back against one of the pillows as he pulled his favorite blanket over him. Gustave knew he needed to sleep, he had school tomorrow. However, his mind would not let him.

Again, he tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, but then he heard footsteps again. They were growing louder and louder. He then realized they were coming down the stairs.

Gustave peaked around the arm of the sofa.

It was his Mother and Ms. Frances.

His mother already had her coat on.

Fearing he might be seen, Gustave quickly laid back down on the sofa where they couldn't see him.

"Thank you, Anna." Mother said to Ms. Frances. "I won't be long."

"Are you sure you don't want me to order you a taxi, Ma'am?" Ms. Frances sounded concerned.

What was she doing? Where was she going?

Once again, Gustave peaked around the back of the sofa.

"No, I'll manage," His Mother replied as she finishing putting on her gloves. "Make sure I am up when Gustave gets around for school."

Ms. Frances nodded with her hands clasped together, "Yes, ma'am."

Christine reached for the door handle, "Thank you, again."

Gustave put his head back down. He heard the door quietly open and click shut.

He didn't move until he heard Frances go back upstairs.

Gustave grabbed his cap, coat, and shoes out of the front closet. The fact that he was still in his pajamas was not lost on him. He quietly huffed. There was no time to go upstairs and change. Now may be only chance. Pursing his lips together, he reached for the door handle. Then, quietly as possible, he opened and shut the front door.

Gustave crept quietly down the porch and single step.

He looked around the darkness. There was a sliver of a moon out, but plenty of clouds.

 _Snap!_

He jumped.

The light breeze must have knocked a branch from one of the nearby trees.

Gustave put his hand over his cap.

He had never been out this late at night.

Where had she gone?

It was so dark and quiet out here.

Then heard the horses neigh.

He slowly walked towards the stable.

Charlie had just gone home for the evening. He had spoken with Mother right before he had left. Though about what, Gustave did not know.

A moment later Gustave had his answer.

The young mare, Midsummer trotted out of the stable pulling the black buggy which was being driven by his mother. Charlie must have prepared the horse and buggy right before he left.

Heart racing, Gustave quickly moved to the side. He breathed in relief. She hadn't seen him.

Gustave watched as the buggy began to travel down the long driveway.

Gustave ran inside the stable and grabbed the stool and one of the saddles.

He quickly ran to the entrance to see his mother's buggy turn right. So he would know which way they had gone.

Gustave ran and opened the stall to find Daisy, an older, chestnut mare. She seemed almost confused, probably not used to being up at this hour either. Nor was she as fast as the pony he had back in France, but she was reliable enough to get him there.

Wherever there was.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

After making sure the saddle was secure, Gustave stepped up on the stool and climbed the stirrups and onto the saddle. A moment later he tugged on the reigns and the stirrups. "Yah!"

Daisy grunted as she hesitantly went forward. She was clearly unhappy about leaving home in the middle of the night.

Gustave just hoped he was not too late and he could find his mother.

As quietly as possible, the boy and horse galloped down the driveway. He did not see any additional lights coming from the house. So Frances did not know he was out of bed. He sighed in relief.

As they travelled further down the driveway and onto the road Gustave began having second thoughts. His stomach tightened and heart beating rapidly against his chest.

What was he doing?

Gustave could almost hear his parents, teachers, and other adults berating him. Telling him how dangerous it was to be out on his own and at night. Gustave had never been out this late. He knew they were right. He did, but he wanted answers.

Gustave also had school tomorrow. He would incredibly tired, but nevermind that now. Maybe he could stay home sick tomorrow.

Hopefully.

He and Daisy passed a few drunken men howling at the night sky. Some people riding on horses or driving automobiles. Including one of those new yellow taxi cabs.

Two women were standing on a street corner and wearing...inappropriate attire.

Gustave tried not to pay them any attention, but he knew one had noticed him.

One of the women called out to him, "Lookin' for somebody to read ya a bedtime story?"

Her companion laughed with her.

Gustave tried to keep a serious face. Trying to remember his useless lessons on etiquette back in France.

They kept going forward, but Gustave's mind kept swirling.

Gustave's eyes went from left to right. He swallowed hard. He also didn't know if he was just cold or shaking from being nervous.

Maybe this was a mistake.

Gustave almost pulled on the reigns. It was not too late. He could go back. He could sneak back up into his bed and no one would ever know.

It was tempting and he wondered...

Before he could finish that thought, Gustave leaned forward as the horse travelled down the road. He eyed a familiar buggy.

Wow...

What luck.

Gustave supposed he had already gone this far, why stop now? Especially when he was close, so he hoped.

" _Whoa_...easy, girl. Easy." Gustave petted her side as whispered calmly. He wanted to stay a good distance back. He didn't want his mother to realize she was being followed.

They followed the buggy for at least another fifty yards.

Then his mother's buggy slowed down as it turned east and soon sped up again.

Gustave pressed Daisy on, but trying to stay a safe distance back.

Gustave's heart filled with more dread as they travelled further east. Even more as they passed the Coney Island advertisements, including Phantasma's mirror billboard. Normally he loved seeing that billboard. He always thought it was such a neat design, but not today.

Minutes later they arrived outside the entrance to Phantasma's entry on the west side of the parking lot. Despite the late hour, there were still a few electric lights on outside the gates to the park.

Despite countless trips out here, Gustave had never seen Phantasma or the rest of Coney so dead. It was like a ghost town. No carriages, motorized vehicles, or horses in the parking area. Just a few stray pieces of trash floating in the wind. Though he supposed this was what the park looked like mid-winter when it was entirely shut down.

"Whoa," Gustave gripped the reigns.

Daisy made a small grunt as they stopped.

From a distance and behind some shrubbery, Gustave watched his mother's buggy slow to a complete stop outside the gate across the parking lot. His mother sat there for a minute, as if waiting for something. Then a moment later, a figure stepped out of the darkness to greet her. The figure petted the horse. He said something as he tied the horse to a post. Then the figure held out a hand to help his mother out of the buggy.

Gustave couldn't see a face, but he could tell it was man. He was tall and thin. Gustave could also tell the man wore a top hat and coat that shined in the darkness.

Gustave's eyes darkened, he knew without a doubt it was Mr. Y.

Mr. Y opened the smaller of the three gates and Mother followed him inside.

There was no embrace or closeness that would suggest an affair. Yet, why was his mother meeting Mr. Y so late at night—early in the morning? Gustave was smart enough to know this was no singing lesson. Phantasma had closed down nearly four hours ago, even the cleaning crew had gone home by now.

Cautiously, Gustave rode on the far side of the parking lot. Hopefully this would be far away enough, if his Mother left first, he didn't want her seeing the horse. Otherwise she would know. If she caught him, he would never see Phantasma again.

Daisy gave a small whine while shaking her head. She was not happy.

"I know," Gustave slipped down from the saddle. "I know, you want to go home. So do I...hopefully this won't take long." He looked around as he tied the horse to a tree. After making sure Daisy was secure, he patted her nose, "I'll be back." Gustave slipped into the darkness.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Trivia: Telegrams were sent at post offices. There were automobile taxis in New York at that time. Not many, but a few dozen or so I believe. I read it somewhere online.**

 **Originally I was going to have Christine walk and take a taxi with Gustave following in his own taxi, but I changed it last minute. It didn't quite work.**

 **Next chapter: Erik and Christine talk.**

 **Please leave a review. There's only been one. Come on, I know your there. Please.**

 **If I don't get anything else posted the rest of the month, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! I hope 2019 is a better year for me personally.**


	6. Erik

**Thank you for the favorites and follows.**

 **Erik and Christine talk. T** **his chapter is from Erik's perspective.**

 **I've been looking forward to this chapter, but I'm also incredibly nervous.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Erik

 _Meanwhile..._

He did not offer his hand and she did not ask.

Pulling out his large ring of keys, Erik unlocked the door to the front office building behind the admissions gate. He and Christine went past the pitch black offices, the largest belonged to Madam Giry.

Erik unlocked the door to her office and they went inside. Christine waited as he pulled the door shut, but left it unlocked. He saw no point in locking the door and it would make it easier when they left.

They went past the chairs and her desk to where the great mirror hung on the wall. Erik pulled back the oversized mirror revealed the secret stairway. They walked down two flights of stairs, across the narrow catwalk, and down one more set of stairs which led to his realm, as he called it. The realm served as both his office and work area.

Erik began lighting some of the candles in the realm.

Christine held up a candle to one of his newer artworks as she unfastened her coat.

There were pieces everywhere including models, sculptures, drawings, paintings, and sheet music. Models, sculptures, and paintings of New York locations. Like the Statue of Liberty and St. Paul's Chapel. A few charcoal drawings of Christine and the children. While the sheet music ranged from classics like _Hannibal_ to pieces he had written like _Love Never Dies_ and other works.

Then Erik opened the door and went into the living quarters. Christine slowly followed. Her brown eyes still on his artworks.

While Erik always loved it when she or anyone admired his work, he was feeling a bit impatient. Maybe it was because they had hardly seen each all week. Now she had wanted to talk though about what, he did not know. He hoped it was something small. He had other hopes for the evening.

The living quarters included his private library and sitting area. The walls were full of bookshelves on music, art, history, and various topics. In the middle there was a sofa, two chairs, and two small end tables.

At the far end of the room, there was a doorway at the end was a small hallway that led to the lavatory and bedroom. Erik looked down at the bedroom door, but didn't know if Christine wanted to start there. He just knew that she had wanted to speak with him. Perhaps in a moment, they would head that way.

"Your summons was unexpected," Erik finally spoke as he hung up his own hat and coat.

They did not usually meet on Thursdays. They usually waited and met the following day on Fridays.

Erik began lighting the darkened room with more candles. "Apologies for the late hour." They usually met shortly after closing. "It's been a long day." Nor a pleasant one.

Christine could clearly sense this. Giving a curious look.

He continued lighting candles as they exited his work place and stepped into the sitting area.

Erik closed the door behind them, it helped keep the room warmer.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked as she sat down on the sofa.

Erik stopped lighting candles. "I caught a longtime associate ripping me off." Though he doubted it was hardly the first time.

Christine was taken aback. "Who?"

 _"But..." The figure dropped to his knees. "Master, I swear I only..."_

 _"ENOUGH!" Erik looked over to Madam Giry and two security guards. "Get him out of my sight."_

"No one you know," Erik replied bitterly as he looked off into the distance. Then back at Christine, he wondered if she might help him take his mind off the day's events.

"I'm so sorry," Christine looked like she wanted to say more, but knew he would not want to talk about it. She looked down then up and caught his hungry gaze.

While Erik hungered for the young soprano he tutored so many years ago, he had no trouble admitting to himself that he found the woman she was now infinitely more charming and beautiful. Though the last two years had been hard on her, she was still stunning, and his body still ached for her after all this time.

Erik moved in closer.

He wondered if she would like to start in here or go straight to the bedroom. Maybe the shower? He could not help form a smile across his lips. Should he start lighting more candles?

Clearly sensing what thoughts occupied Erik's mind, Christine frowned. She was clearly in no mood. She wore a serious expression as she crossed her arms. "You never should've had that reporter sacked." Christine knew he had connections all over the East coast.

Erik frowned as he slowly sat down beside her. _That_ particular subject was a mood killer. He supposed it was foolish to hope she had telegrammed him for something more pleasurably. Perhaps later, he could hope.

"Why not?" Erik asked with hint of amusement. He leaned in closer, his amused expression remained. Erik thought she might have appreciated the gesture after all the horrible things _that_ snake had written about her. Not to mention how Murphy threw himself at her during that party. He had done his best to hold his temper, but that had been the last straw for Erik that night. He had been without his Christine for ten years, never again would he share her with another.

She had never even thanked him.

"Gustave got into a fight with his friend, Danny after they had a run-in with Murphy's son." Christine explained.

"A fight?" Erik was confused. "Is he alright?" That did not sound like Gustave.

Christine gave a small sigh, "He got a fat lip and detention, but he's fine."

Erik scowled, trying to process this information. "He was hurt, but he has detention? _Why?"_ This one of the times he was thankful he had never received a normal education like most. Instead he had been taught by a various number of people such as gypsies, a masoner, countless books, and even himself.

"Darling, the school does not—"

Erik was not listening. "And after all that money I gave to enroll him? Pompous fools!" He said under his breathe. It was unbelievable! First thing in the morning he would have words with the—

" _Erik_ , will you _please_ focus?" Christine raised her voice a notch. "Both of those boys alluded to _our_ affair." She looked away.

Erik turned to study her closely. Tilting her chin so she would face him, "You are not here because you're worried about schoolyard gossip," He said quietly.

Christine sighed as her shoulders slumped. "No," She briefly closed her eyes. Clearly enjoying the touch of his hand against her cheek.

Though he knew she longed for all the gossip to cease. Things had seemed to be cooling down after last year, but now this.

"You're upset." Erik pulled his hand away. Though he hadn't really wanted to, but he was concerned and wanted to know what was bothering her.

Nodding, Christine pulled away and stood up to walk around. Her arms crossed again, "It's the children, Gustave really." She looked so sad, nearly ill.

He followed her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What about him?"

Christine's hand rubbed her temple then she faced Erik. She closed her eyes. "I'm tired of this, Erik." She reopened her eyes. "I'm tired, I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of all of the lies. I—I want to tell Gustave the truth." Relief sprang across her face, as if saying the words seemed to make her feel better.

Frowning, Erik pulled back, "You swore to me." It was all he asked of her. How many times must they go through this?

Christine reached for him. "I know I swore to you that I would never tell him, but Erik, you should have seen Gustave," She said softly. "He was so repulsed by the very idea of you and me together—" Christine's voice trailed off. She searched for words. "I don't expect him to like the idea. Of course, he's loyal to Raoul. He's the only father he's ever known, but the way he spoke of you...Erik, that's not right."

Erik turned away again. He did not need to ask what Gustave had said, it was one of the many reasons he kept his distance. Still, the knowledge burned. Erik fought back tears that threatened to leak. His children meant the world to him.

"Let Gustave get to know you, Erik," Christine reached for him. Placing her hands on his back and arm. "He deserves to know how much you love him. It would mean so much to me if you and he grew close. Just like you and Isabel."

Erik pulled away to turn and face her. "You are being naïve," He said bitterly. "Besides, Isabel's only a baby." She was too young and did not understand. Who knew what she might think as she grew older. Lately, he considered keeping his distance for someday he would probably frighten and disgust her. Just like Gustave, "He won't see it that way." If Christine thought this through, she'd know he was right. "All he will see is your betrayal to his father, your lies, and my monstrosity." Erik sighed sadly. "He will not be happy to claim me. Let the Vicomte continue to be his father."

"A boy needs more than letters and a summer visit."

Erik couldn't argue with that. He had done far more for Gustave than Raoul had in a very long time. Erik paid for Gustave's education and gave him numerous gifts. All those musical instruments and even the cats.

Erik constantly asked Christine about him and Isabel. Sometimes he would come over at night after the children had gone to bed, he sometimes even snuck into Gustave's room while he was asleep. Just to check on him or even pull his covers back over him. It was such a small thing. Erik dreamed and longed to give Gustave more. He glanced around his realm. He sometimes fantasized about teaching his son how to play the organ or teach him magic tricks, but recalled his scream from two years ago. And that... _that_ look on his face.

 _"If I must hide from him I must..."_

Erik loved him too much to tell him that this loathsome gargoyle was his progenitor. "No," He shook his head. "No, don't do that to him."

Christine sat back down on the couch. Hand covering her mouth. She went silent for a long time and Erik knew she was starting to weep. He sat down by her side again.

Christine leaned against him. "I love you," She whispered at last. "I want him to be able to love you too."

Erik wrapped an arm and pulled her close. "That would mean everything to me," He said honestly. "But it is not possible."

"Give him another chance," Christine leaned against him and held onto his jacket. "Besides what if people begin to question his paternity?" As they had Isabel's. "Or he figures it out?" She added. "He...he knows something is...amiss." For lack of a better word. She reached for something in her small bag then placed something in his hand.

Erik stared the pair of cufflinks. "Where did you find these?" He thought he lost them.

"Gustave found them." Christine replied. "He's not stupid and I fear how these lies will effect him."

Erik ran a hand over his mouth. He had not considered this.

Erik knew people questioned Christine's faithfulness to the Vicomte after she failed to return to France with him. The divorce and her pregnancy had only intensified such speculation. Most people had correctly deduced that baby Isabel was not the Vicomte's child. Some had even raised eyebrows when Christine had been given full custody of Gustave, but as far as he knew nothing more had said about the boy. Gustave's summer visit with the Vicomte may have eased such speculation.

Erik cursed their recent carelessness.

 _Damn_ , maybe she had been right on the reporter. Though Murphy deserved it, but nevermind that now.

Erik shook his head. Since the divorce had been finalized, they had been less discreet. Erik didn't how Christine felt on the matter, but he did not care anymore. Let people think what they must.

If word of their affair was spreading, he supposed it was possible people may again begin question Gustave's paternity. Such talk could reach his ears. There were few who knew the truth like Meg and Madam Giry. Possibly even Gangle, Fleck, and Squelch but none of them would dare say anything.

Finally, Erik supposed it was possible that Gustave himself could figure it out. He was clever and they were so much alike.

Christine feared the lies were effecting him now, but what would he think if he knew the truth?

Christine wiped away her tears. She then reached for his hand. "Darling, I think it's better if he hears it from us," Christine added.

Maybe.

He did not know.

He just wanted his children to be happy.

Erik touched his mask. "I'll think about it." He squeezed her fingers and wrapped his other arm tightly around her.

Christine breathed him in.

"Just don't say anything...without me. Alright?"

* * *

 **What do you think? I hope Erik seems in character, Christine too, but especially Erik. How's the dialogue?**

 **Next up: Gustave.**

 **I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. I got one chapter for this story and another for TEATE.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	7. Sing

**Gustave spies on his mother and Mr. Y as they say goodnight.**

 **The young Vicomte also gets into a bit of trouble.**

 **I've been looking forward to this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sing

 _Earlier..._

Gustave found the largest office with the mirror slightly open along with the secret staircase.

At first, Gustave was surprised. That was not the way he remembered going down to Mr. Y's realm when Gangle, Fleck and Squelch brought him to meet Mr. Y.

 _"Come along and follow us," Doctor Gangle began._

 _"Come and follow faster," Gustave remembered her looking up at him._

 _"Come along and follow us," Squelch chimed in._

 _"Come and meet the master..." They sang together._

Had it really only been two years?

Gustave supposed it had. He also figured it wasn't crazy to think Mr. Y's realm had more than one entrance.

Gustave found Mr. Y's realm with the beautiful piano and all his amazing artworks. It was messier than he recalled. He was also very tempted to study the sheet music, but was held back his hand. He was determined to find answers and then he needed to leave before he was discovered.

There was a door at the other end of the realm and light shining through the bottom threshold of the door.

Now hunched over, Gustave tried peeking through the keyhole. He couldn't see anything.

Then he crouched over and tried looking underneath the doorway. That was a little better. Gustave still couldn't see much. He could see some light and shadows from what had to be people moving and pacing around. As far as he could tell, nothing was going on.

Nor did Gusave hear much. He did hear muffled voices, but it wasn't loud enough to make out any words. The door was too thick.

He had no idea how long he knelt there, but it must have been awhile because his knees were growing sore and his pajama pants were probably filthy.

Then there was silence.

Then talking, which started growing louder. Along with the footsteps.

Gustave quietly gasped as he slid off to the side.

The door swung open.

The talking had turned into laughter.

The wooden door stopped mere inches from his face.

Gustave silently breathed in relief. He moved a few inches over to make sure he was not discovered.

"...must go," He heard his mother protest with a giggle.

Gustave knew he should not move, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly peaked out from behind the door.

His mother was fastening her coat and already on her hat on. She looked so different. She seemed so... _young_. Happy like she used to be, grinning from ear to ear.

Gustave couldn't help but smile, he had not seen her so happy in a long time. Not since before the divorce. Before crossing the Atlantic. Before Father had lost so much money gambling. Before then even. Anymore, he would only see glimpses of her old self when she was holding his sister.

Christine stared up at the large clocks. "Darling," She tried, but failed to suppress a yawn. "It's late, I have to get Gustave up in a few hours." It was nearly three in the morning.

While Gustave couldn't see him, he knew Mr. Y was on the other side of the door. He just hoped Mr. Y didn't decide to close the door.

Mr. Y took a few steps forward. He was wearing a long black coat and top hat. "Just once, _my_ angel of music, " Mr. Y insisted as stepped forward. _"Sing once again with me,"_ He sang. His voice was deep and powerful. _"Our strange duet."_

"Darling," His mother tried to protest as Mr. Y moved in closer. She was trying not to grin.

He purred, " _Sing_." A smile crept across his lips.

Christine began to sing a soft note, which slowly began to grow.

" _Sing_ ," He held up a hand.

The note grew higher.

"Sing for me." Mr. Y commanded in a gentle, but firm way.

Mr. Y wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Sing for us!"

The note began to lower and die down.

Eyes closed, Mr. Y began to sing, _"Lost in the music once more."_

 _"Feeling it rise up and soar,"_ They sang together. Staring into each other's eyes.

There was no kiss, yet the moment was so undeniably intimate Gustave knew the rumors were true.

"Ah, Christine," Erik ran his fingers through her hair. "Brava, brava."

Christine reached for his hand.

He kissed her hand and led her up the stairs.

Mind reeling, Gustave waited for a few moments. He slowly crept up the stairs, into the office, and back in the hallway.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

Heart pounding, Gustave quietly unlocked and opened the door.

From there, he saw a pair of silhouetted figures walking arm in arm outside the gate.

Gustave quietly shut the door, but he went no further. He crept by the admissions' box, Gustave saw his mother say something to Mr. Y, but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

Mr. Y nodded in response, but did not speak. He flex his fingers and something appeared in his hand.

A single rose.

Gustave couldn't tell what color, but guessed it was red. Just like all the others at home. He always wondered where they all came from. They had a small rose bush in the garden at home, but it wouldn't produce anything else until spring.

His mother smiled as she accepted the gift.

Mr. Y finally spoke, slowly snaking his arms around her waist.

His Mother grinned again as she caressed his face.

Their noses met followed by their lips.

Gustave already understood that rumors were true, but still seeing such a thing was shocking and... He didn't know what else to think. Shocking, maybe because it was so... _different_. It so different than the ones he had seen his father give his mother. They were usually so polite and artful.

The kiss ended and the pair then walked over to his mother's buggy.

The horse, Midsummer neighed.

They both petted her as they spoke.

Mr. Y helped his mother into the buggy then untied Midsummer.

They said their goodnights, Mr. Y backed away and watched as the buggy drove away.

Then Mr. Y turned around to close the door to Phantasma. He pulled a large ring of keys out of his coat and turned the locked the small gate.

Gustave gasped.

 _What?_

He locked it! Why did he lock it? Didn't Mr. Y live here at Phantasma? Wasn't that his realm and home down below?

Feet away, Mr. Y seemed to pause for a moment.

Holding his hands over his mouth, Gustave took a step back as he quieted down. He prayed Mr. Y had not heard him.

Looking almost like a predator, Mr. Y looked around as he marched away into the darkness.

Gustave rose up and looked around.

Mr. Y vanished, but where?

Gustave looked around. Again, he did not see Mr. Y or anyone.

Gustave looked left and right. Where did he go?

Oh, Gustave didn't care. Right now, he needed to get out of here, but how?

Gustave ran to the gate. He tried to push and shove and push some more.

 _Bang!_

 _Clang!_

Gustave backed away.

He walked from side to side. To see if there any spots he could squeeze through.

It was no use. The gate would not budge and he could not get through. He looked around, up and down. It was impossible to climb up and over.

Gustave began to panic. Angrily, he banged his hands against the bars. He looked left and right. Now what would he do? Phantasma did not open until 10 in the morning. Would he be stuck here until then?

What about Daisy? It was too dark. The tree he had tied to her was too far away. Gustave couldn't see her. He hoped she would be alright out there all alone.

Gustave paced around the gate. Thinking about what his next move would be.

He supposed there might be a telephone in the office. He could call someone for help. Maybe Charlie? However after what he had just witnessed, he certainly did not feel like talking to anyone in any case. Even a quiet man like Charlie would wonder what on earth he was doing here. He would surely tell his Mother. Besides no one was up at this time anyway. With the gate locked, what could they do for him anyway?

Gustave turned as he ran his hands over his hair. Trying to hold his tears in.

 _No._

No, he wasn't going to cry. No, he was going to figure this out.

Gustave stood there a little awhile and thought.

Then Gustave looked up, he estimated the fence had to be at least twelve feet high. He knew the workers had rope and ladders. With luck, maybe they left some lying around somewhere. He turned to go and search, but he found a man standing right behind him.

 _Mr. Y._

Gustave gasped and stumbled backwards.

Mr. Y reached out, grabbed his forearm, and steadied him before he landed on his backside. When Gustave regained his footing, Mr. Y released him and stepped back, watching him warily.

"Young Vicomte," Mr. Y said quietly.

His voice was stern, but it was gentler than Gustave was expecting.

Mr. Y looked around. As if he was looking for something or someone. Then his eyes shifted back to Gustave.

Mr. Y swept his arm to the side, motioning at the nearby horses tied outside the fence. One of them was Daisy. The poor thing, she looked frightened. Then there was another horse. A large, beautiful, black stallion. "Allow me to escort you home."

Gustave's eyes widened. He could not imagine a worse punishment than being escorted home by Mr. Y. He swallowed hard as it took a moment for him to find his voice. "I...uh, no thank you. I'm fine." Gustave shook his head as he tried to slip away, but Mr. Y slid a gloved hand over his shoulder.

"It wasn't a request," Mr. Y said firmly and Gustave knew he had no choice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A shadow then watched as Mr. Y and the boy climbed up on a black stallion.

 _How peculiar._

The shadow then watched the two figures and horses trotted away in the middle of the night.

* * *

 _Shortly..._

By the time they were halfway home, Gustave had given up any idea of trying to escape.

So Gustave continued to hold onto the large, black horse's mane tightly. He looked over his shoulder at Mr. Y who sat behind him. Then down at Daisy, at least she was calm.

Still, Gustave was irritated. "I'm a capable rider." He already brought up the subject twice now. He did not understand why Mr. Y would not at the very least let him ride Daisy home.

" _No_ ," Mr. Y said sternly behind him. "You're not leaving my side." His gloved right hand resting on Gustave's shoulder. The left holding onto the reigns of Daisy and his own horse.

Gustave scowled.

He guessed Mr. Y was afraid he might try and make a break for it. He understood that, but he saw no reason why he couldn't ride Daisy. They each would have been more comfortable on their own horses. Yes, they both managed to fit on Mr. Y's large saddle, but barely. Nor was it comfortable.

Gustave could also feel Mr. Y's eyes on him. He acted like he wanted to say something. Finally, he did, "I'm...very disappointed in you."

He tone surprised Gustave. He sounded genuinely concerned and upset.

Why? Why did he care so much?

"Your mother will be worried sick."

Anger flashed across Gustave's face.

His mother?

She and Mr. Y were the ones who were sneaking around late at night. Gustave knew it was hardly the first time and he did not like it at all.

Then absolute dread filled Gustave. He had been too cross and preoccupied with trying to escape to think about his mother. Now she would know. Unless he could convinced Mr. Y otherwise. Could he? "You're..." A horrified look crossed Gustave's face, "You're not going to tell her, are you?" Dare he hope that Mr. Y would just drop him off outside the front door and they never speak of this again? "I'll never do it again and I'll even pay you from now on." He would even pay Mr. Y back for all the times he let him in for fear. _Somehow_... he needed to think on this some more.

"Hmph," Mr. Y's did not answer with words, but his tone clearly said o _f course, I will._

Gustave supposed it had been foolish to hope otherwise. "...so dead." He mumbled under his breathe.

"You will live." Mr. Y sounded almost amused.

Gustave's eyes simmered.

"At least you have a mother who cares if you sneak out. Not all of us were that fortunate." Mr. Y said bittersweetly.

That puzzled and intrigued Gustave. More new questions entered his mind. Mr. Y had a mother? He supposed obviously he must've at some point. He could not help but wonder what she was like. Was she like Mr. Y? Or maybe he never knew her. Maybe she had died or they didn't get along. Maybe it had something to do with his face.

Gustave guessed it may have been the latter. He imagined a lot of people didn't like and judged Mr. Y because of his face.

 _Like me_. Gustave thought as looked down, feeling bad. "I'm sorry about two years ago when I screamed in your face."

Mr. Y remained silent for several moments. Like he did not know how to respond. "...never should have showed you." Mr. Y said under his breathe. "I never should have brought you there in the first place."

Gustave opened his mouth, but did not know how to respond. More questions filled his mind as they began going up a familiar drive.

* * *

 _Shortly..._

After putting Midsummer up for the night, Christine hung up her coat and put her gloves away. She put her single rose in the vase, along with the dozens of others.

Christine looked up at the ceiling, she hoped the children were asleep. She wondered if she should let them be or peak in their rooms and check on them.

Christine decided would check on them. Then she really needed to go to bed and try to get a few hours of sleep. Assuming she would sleep at all. Christine hoped Erik would change his mind and soon.

She was about half way up the stairs when there was a knock at the front door.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Christine looked over to the grand clock. It was half past three in the morning.

 _Strange_.

Who could that be?

 _Knock! Knock!_

There was another knock on the door. This one was louder and more persistent.

Christine's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The door to the house opened and Christine's eyes went wide and accusing. She glared at Erik.

His half-masked face expressionless.

Christine could not believe this.

Yes, Erik had snuck into the house late at night many times before, but not recently. Certainly not in this manner. Coming up the front drive and knocking on the front door in the middle of the night? What was he doing? Was he mad? Christine doubted anyone had seen him this time of night, but what if someone saw? There was already enough gossip. What was Erik thinking? That she would invite him upstairs and into her bed? She scowled. She was in no mood. He had always been bold, but this was approaching insanity.

Erik craned his neck to his lower left. "You lost something," He said tightly, nudging a smaller figure forward.

 _Gustave_.

Christine's mouth fell agape. Several different emotions washed over her. The emotions ranged from shock, anger, fear, embarrassment, and relief. Along with questions. Had he been following her? Nevermind that, what _the hell_ was doing out of bed? Did he have any idea what could've happened to him? "Gustave? _Gustave_ , w-what are you doing?" She demanded, grabbing her son's arm and pulled him inside the house.

Mr. Y's vision fixated on Christine, then Gustave, then back to Christine. He said nothing.

"Thank you," Christine said formally.

Mr. Y turned and left.

Christine shut the door. "Gustave," She groaned angrily and wearily. There were so many things she wanted to say and ask. " _Gustave_ , what were you—"

Gustave turned and glared up at his mother. He wore an expression she had never seen before. "Is _he_ my father?" He demanded in a whisper.

Christine looked at her son and was uncharacteristically at a complete loss for words. She had long known this confrontation was not only possible, but probable. However, she still found herself woefully unprepared. Despite Erik's earlier warnings, Christine somehow did not believe that Gustave would react with such anger and betrayal. She sighed, "Raoul de Chagny is your father. One of his letters arrived earlier today. It's sitting on the dining table." Christine headed for the stairs.

As she climbed up the staircase, a dozen different thoughts and worries swirled around inside her head. What should she do?

Christine needed to tell him, but not at three in the morning.

Gustave chased after her, "That's not what I—"

"I know what you mean," Christine quietly cut in as she walked past the nursery. She was so tired. She could not do this right now. "Darling, it's late...you have school. We'll..we will discuss this...in the morning." She said tiredly. "Go to bed."

"It is morning." Gustave pointed out. _"I want the truth!"_ He demanded as he raised his voice.

Christine stopped. In that moment, she could help but recall the time Erik confronted her.

 _"How could think I wouldn't guess?_

 _How could you think I wouldn't know?_

 _Do you have something to confess?_

 _I want the truth right now if so!"_

Gustave impatiently waited on edge.

Christine looked like she was about to say something, but Isabel's cries cut her off.

Christine lowered her head. She just wanted to go to bed. Wearily looked back at her son. She also still furious that he had snuck out of the house. "Go. To. _Bed_." She said through clenched teeth. Without watching to see if Gustave heeded her orders, Christine went into the nursery.

* * *

 **Dun! Dun! Dun!**

 ** _So_ close Gustave.**

 **Trivia: I thought about having Erik and Christine kiss after they sang, but I didn't want Gustave to realize it was true just by a kiss. I felt that would be too cheesy and redundant.**

 **The part where Gustave and Erik are riding home was added in last minute. I decided to give them a bit more dialogue.**

 **We'll find out who was watching them soon.**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
